Tsukiko l'enfant Lune
by shinrei3
Summary: UA. "Un Gaara assailli par les tourments de son esprit instable. Une jeune kunoichi entourée d'un mystère insondable et venant d'un pays inconnu. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'on réunira ces deux êtres aux destins remarquables?"
1. Chapter 1

**Comme à son habitude, Gaara était allongé sur un toit de Suna. Il contemplait la lune, pleine cette nuit là.**

**Les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel, il se demanda comment il se sentirait si son corps et son âme disparaissaient dans le néant. S'il devenait une simple particule et était balayé par le vent. Libéré des autres, libéré de son démon et de sa solitude, libéré de lui-même. Mais cela était impossible. Alors, toutes les nuits, incapable de dormir, il venait regarder le ciel. Et se perdait dans l' infini de ses pensées. Bien que ses pulsions meurtrières se soient calmées depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto, tous continuaient à le craindre. Malgré Naruto, il demeurait seul dans le désert glacé de sa solitude.**

**Il était ainsi le solitaire gardien de Suna endormie , sa maîtrise du sable lui permettant de sentir l'arrivée de visiteurs. Il était plongé dans sa méditation quand des vibrations lui parvinrent. Leur origine: des pas venant du désert. Légers et furtifs. Suna n'attendait pourtant aucun visiteur. Alors,ennemi ou ami? **

**Gaara sauta de toit en toit, ombre se fondant dans la pénombre du ciel, et rejoignit le désert. Bras croisés, droit ,il se tenait devant l' entrée du village, prêt au combat. Son regard avait recouvert sa morgue glacée. Peu de temps après, une silhouette lointaine apparue sur la piste de sable argentée. Elle se rapprochait tranquillement, semblant goûter cette aventure nocturne, ainsi que la caresse des rayons lunaires sur sa peau. Le mystérieux individu arriva enfin face à Gaara. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, de son âge environ, soit de 17 ans. Sa peau pâle semblait de la même couleur que la lune et étincelait légèrement. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute. Mais ce fut son habillement qui retint le plus l'attention du jeune homme. Il n' en avait jamais vu de pareil. Une longue tunique noire qui s'arrêtait aux genoux et qui avait d'étranges ornements blancs sur les côtés. Elle s'achevait net à mi-épaule. Un peu plus haut que le coude commençait les gants,noirs, qui couvraient le bras jusqu'aux poignets ainsi qu'une partie du dos de la main. Les mêmes signes blancs étaient là aussi présents. Des bandelettes blanches entouraient ses tibias et ses pieds, pour l'heure dépourvus de chaussure . Les motifs blancs devaient signifier quelque chose, mais quoi? Gaara n' en avait pas la moindre idée.**

**La jeune fille supporta son examen en silence. Puis elle planta ses yeux verts, qui paraissaient alors presque gris, dans ceux du garçon. Il en fut étonné. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment,se jaugeant mutuellement. La fille ne broncha pas sous le regard glacé de la "sentinelle". Enfin, elle prit la parole. " J' aimerais voir Maître Yami ." .En entendant cette demande, le jeune homme roux haussa un sourcil. Les étrangers qui connaissaient le vieux maître étaient rare. Cette fille ne semblait pas trop suspecte mais il demeurait néanmoins méfiant. Devant le silence obstiné de son interlocuteur, l' étrangère reprit la parole " J'ai fait une longue route et j'aimerais me reposer au plus tôt. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas votre ennemie." Une fois de plus, Gaara conserva le silence, avant de se retourner et d' entrebâiller légèrement la lourde porte. Toujours de dos, il dit " Tente de me semer ou fais quoi que ce soit de suspect, et je te tue." Elle acquiesça et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les rues enténébrées de Suna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ils traversèrent un dédale de ruelles avant d'arriver à une tour de sable isolée, à l'extrémité sud de Suna. Là, Gaara s'arrêta. "C'est ici". La fille, qui s'était arrêtée derrière lui, inspira profondément puis, les yeux fixés sur la tour, s'avança. "Merci" prononça t elle à mi-chemin. Gaara mit un temps à comprendre que cette phrase lui était destinée. Il demeura immobile à quelque distance de la construction, attendant de voir si l'étrangère pourrait entrer ou si elle serait rejetée.**

**L'adolescente avait atteint le pied de l'habitation. Sa main se tendait pour frapper à la porte écaillée quand cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée. Face à elle se tenait un vieil homme, de taille moyenne, très mince, le corps sec et noueux, aux traits burinés. Des touffes de cheveux blancs hirsutes de dressaient sur son crâne. Sans le saluer ,elle lui tendit une lettre. " Tout est expliqué dedans" dit elle. Il la prit et la lut en silence. Il planta alors ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.**  
**"Je... " reprit elle.**  
**- Ainsi tu es une élève de mon vieil ami..qui sait pertinemment que je ne prend plus de disciples depuis des années. Avant d' entrer dans cette tour,je vais examiner ton âme et savoir ce que tu vaux. Libre à toi de refuser, dans ce cas, tu peux partir. En fonction de ce que je verrai, je déciderai de ton sort .**  
**-Commencez,je suis prête."**

**L' esprit du sage se projeta dans celui de la jeune fille et pénétra dans la surface onirique qui constituait son esprit. Il se heurta aussitôt à des hautes murailles, sombres et infranchissables, semblables à celles de quelques ténébreuses forteresses. Elles paraissaient s'élever à l'infini, sans limite quelconque de hauteur. L'image transparente et légèrement nacrée du vieil homme se trouvait à leur pieds.**  
**"Voilà donc les barrières qu'elle a érigée pour protéger son esprit." Il les sonda mentalement. Elles avaient la consistance de la roche la plus dure. Soudain,une minuscule aspérité apparut dans la barrière. La porte qu'elle lui ouvrait,signe de qu'elle l'acceptait .Sa petitesse n'était pas un problème,une seule faille,peu importait la taille,lui permettait de pénétrer dans les esprits. Elle était le conduit minuscule qui lui permettrait d' accéder à l'autre côté ... à l âme de cette enfant. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et arriva rapidement au cœur de la zone onirique, un endroit constitué de zones de lumières et de taches d'ombres. Le tout était extrêmement flou, preuve d'un esprit instable. Premier point négatif. Des images de souvenirs flottaient ça et là, s'éloignaient ou disparaissaient rapidement. La nostalgie de la forêt, une mélancolie certaine lui parvinrent. **

**A quelque distance, Gaara les observait, attendant le verdict. Il savait déjà qu'il la reconduirait à l' entrée, peut être en larmes, bien qu'elle ne semblât pas du genre à pleurer. Le corps de l' étrangère fut soudain parcouru de violents tressaillements, avant de revenir à son immobilité première. **

**Il évita un tourbillon onirique, et se dirigea vers la zone de l esprit qui recueillait les souvenirs et formait la personnalité. Il perdit brusquement pied et fut emporté par une vague d'émotion pure. Un sens du devoir aigu, une haine profonde, la conscience d'un fardeau écrasant...Ces informations le frappaient de plein fouet. Il voulut s'enfoncer plus profondément, pour déterminer la nature exacte de son âme,quand il aperçut une ombre rôdant à la lisière de son esprit. Il tenta de l'examiner mais l' esprit de l' hôte se déroba à lui et il se heurta à un mur insurmontable. Il essaya alors de le forcer, et avait presque atteint son but quand brusquement tout devint noir. L'esprit de l'étrangère s'obscurcissait de plus en plus,à une vitesse grandissante. Il comprit qu'il était en train de réintégrer son corps. Il était sur le point de disparaître quand une image s'imposa avec force à lui, occupant tout la surface onirique. Un homme, avec une aura démoniaque, et des yeux de fou, des yeux de serpent maléfique, apparut. Un rictus cruel s' affichait sur son visage...**

**Il revint alors à lui et considéra celle qui se trouvait en face. Elle rouvrit lentement les paupières, découvrant des yeux étonnamment sereins,pareil à l'eau calme. L' homme la dévisagea un instant." Elle devrait réussir..si elle réussit à dompter ses propres ténèbres..mais quelle tâche écrasante..son destin ne pouvait être autre que tragique." Sur cette réflexion, il s'inclina légèrement.**  
**" Bienvenue à toi, Tsukiko du Pays de la Lune. Entre et donne moi des nouvelles de ce cher Maître Satoshi..."**  
**Ils disparurent tout deux dans la tour, laissant Gaara seul dans la pénombre nocturne. **  
**"Tsukiko...une personne étrange...la première élève du vieux depuis des années et arrivante d'un pays inconnu."pensa le jeune homme. Le rouquin tâcha alors de rejoindre son lieu de repos habituel et disparut dans une tornade de sable.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsukiko ouvrit les yeux dans une chambre inconnue. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remémorer les événements****de la veille. D'un bond, elle se leva. De part une fenêtre, le soleil entrait à flot. Elle marmonna un juron à voix basse avant de descendre au rez de chaussée de la tour, là ou le maître lui avait donné rendez vous. Ayant dormi tout habillée,elle défroissa le tissu du plat de la main et vérifia que sa queue de cheval était bien en place avant d'entrer dans ce qui devait être la cuisine. Le vieil homme était déjà là. D'un signe de la main, il lui indiqua la table. Elle s'assit donc et se dépêcha de manger. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. La dernière bouchée terminée, le vieillard se leva et ouvrit en grand la porte d'entrée avant de s'engager dans la lumière aveuglante. La jeune fille le suivit. Ils traversèrent la place déserte située devant la tourelle qui déboucha directement dans le désert. Ils marchèrent ainsi une bonne heure, s'éloignant toujours plus du village, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la fournaise. Quant il n'y eut plus,à perte de vue, que des dunes, l'homme s'arrêta enfin. Il semblait insensible à la chaleur,et malgré la fournaise, ne transpirait pas. Derrière, la jeune ninja s'était également arrêtée. Il se retourna et fixa sur elle un regard impérieux. Autour d'eux, l'air ondoyait sous l'effet de la chaleur.**

**« Tu es désormais à la dernière phase de ta formation. Tu as appris à maîtriser l'Eau, l'Air et la Terre. Contrôler tous les éléments est normalement impossible, ou extrêmement long et difficile. Mais pour un Enfant de la Lune du Pays Tsuki, c'est chose réalisable. Je vais maintenant t'apprendre la maîtrise du dernier élément : le Feu. Mais tu dois te demander : pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi as-tu du quitter ton pays pour étudier sous mes ordres ?**  
**Sache que je suis un ninja adoptif de Tsuki. Plus que tout autre shinobi étranger, j'ai pénétré ses mystères. A Tsuki, il n'y a pas de Kage ,il y a quatre Maîtres, chacun possédant le contrôle absolu d'un des quatre « éléments-pilliers ». Il se trouve que je suis celui du Feu. Mais mon enseignement ne se limitera pas seulement à cela. Tu le constateras plus tard.**

**Tout d'abord, regarde autour de toi. Ici, tout n'est qu'aridité et mort. Le Feu est présent ici plus qu ailleurs. Assieds toi et médite. Imprègne toi du Feu. Ressens sa chaleur, sa férocité. Comprends le. Ne fais qu'un avec lui. Maintenant. » Ordonna t il.**

**Docilement, Tsukiko s'assit en tailleurs sur le sable brûlant. L'air était irrespirable. Le soleil tapait dur sur sa tête. Des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front mais ses yeux restèrent clos. « Ressens le Feu, ressens le Feu... » se répétait elle inlassablement. Insensiblement, la température augmenta. La jeune fille demeurait ainsi, offerte à la morsure impitoyable du soleil. Se concentrer était de plus en plus dur. Et elle ne voyait toujours pas ou voulait en venir son sensei. Elle repensa alors à ces précédents entraînements. Pour l'eau, elle avait joué avec la rivière et perçu le flux de vie qui la parcourait. Le flux de vie... Y avait il la même chose avec le Feu ? Une sorte de courant qui parcourrait cette étendue désertique ? Elle plongea plus profondément encore en elle et ouvrit ses perceptions. Elle s'ouvrit au désert. Chaque bruit se fit plus audible. Le couinement lointain d'une gerbille. Le glissement feutré d'une vipère à corne. La brûlure de l'astre solaire s'atténua tandis qu'elle l'acceptait. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit. Les frontières que représentent nos sens ainsi que notre individualité s'effacèrent. Elle n'était plus Tsukiko, elle n'était plus une ninja, elle n'était plus qu'un élément dans le tout que constitue l'univers. Une particule parmi tant d'autre. Un cœur parmi des milliers d'autres. Et alors qu'elle se dissolvait, elle ****_le_**** sentit. Ce fut tout d'abord un mince courant d'air, un air sec et brûlant. Qui se déplaçait sur les dunes. Il semblait partout. Il se divisait en deux pour l'éviter puis continuait son inexorable progression. Toute son énergie se focalisa sur ce phénomène. Elle fut comme aspirée. Le « courant » avait grossi. Sa température croissait de seconde en seconde. Il rugissait à ses tympans. Il traversa son corps de plein fouet, courut dans ses veines, imprégna ses cellules. Elle sentit sa puissance à la fois dévastatrice et purificatrice. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Elle se leva maladroitement, ankylosée par ces heures d'immobilité. Elle voyait maintenant. La marque du Feu sur cet espace. Ce courant n'était qu'une faible manifestation de son implacable puissance. Elle se sentait étrange. Vide, comme si ce courant, cette flamme avait tout consumé. Vide et infiniment plus légère. Prête à s'envoler. Prête à apprendre. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon.**

**« Je suis prête. » **


	4. Chapter 4

Enfin la suite, et bonjour tout le monde! Navrée de ce retard,mais entre le bac, mes autres fics et mon roman,je perds un peu la tête!

Bref, je vous donne finalement ce nouveau chapitre! Et sachez que toute la trame est prête,il ne reste plus qu'à écrire! Par contre, je ne sais pas comment enlever le gras pour les précédents chapitres... un coup de main?

Merci pour les reviews, ça motive!

Pour finir, la partie avec «l'être maléfique» a été imaginé sur « maria kurenai theme» de Vampire Knight.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Disclamer:Tous les personnages exceptés Tsukiko et Satoshi sont à Kishimoto.

Tsukiko grogna de frustration. Après la journée d'hier, elle s'était attendue à commencer les choses sérieuses, à apprendre mille techniques plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Au lieu de cela, quand, à l'aurore, elle était descendue pour entamer l'entraînement, Satoshi l' avait a peine regardé, et était parti précipitamment, arguant une convocation du Kazekage. Et il avait quitté les lieux sans plus attendre, la laissant livrer à elle même. Elle envisagea tout d'abord d'aller se recoucher. Mais quelle perte de temps! Elle décida donc de consacrer ce temps libre à s'entraîner, seule, par elle même, puisque son guide l'abandonnait! Elle soupira. Elle savait qu'elle était puérile. Mais un sentiment diffus de trahison l'envahissait. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ferait mieux de se mettre à chercher le terrain de tir plutôt que de se lamenter ainsi sur elle.

Elle remonta donc, prit une unité de kunai supplémentaire,et sortit. Tant bien que mal, elle parvint à rejoindre le centre du village. Là, elle intercepta un passant, qui lui indiqua son chemin. Ne remarqua pas la silhouette lointaine qui paraissait la suivre. Enfin, elle arriva sur le terrain. Qui était absolument désert. Et, pour la première fois de la journée, Tsukiko sourit. Au moins,elle ne serait pas importunée! Elle prit un des kunais accroché à sa cuisse et le lança sur sa cible, à quelques mètres. En plein dans le mille. Elle recula, changea d'angle de tir, se mit à se déplacer, bref, compliqua l'exercice autant que possible. Au dessus de sa tête, le soleil continuait sa course impitoyable. Finalement, ce fût la soif qui sortit la jeune fille de la transe dans laquelle elle s'était plongée. Lentement, elle alla ramasser ses armes. Son esprit était apaisé et son corps baignait dans une étrange euphorie, typique de celle qui l'inondait après l'effort.

Assoiffée, elle alla s'adosser à l'un des poteaux qui délimitaient l'endroit, et maudit son étourderie. Elle n'avait, bien sur, pas pensé à prendre de l'eau. Elle tenta d'oublier la déshydratation et ferma les yeux. Ses habits n' étaient pas conçus pour ce type de climat et elle rôtissait littéralement. Elle sentait d'ailleurs de minces ruisseaux de sueur parcourir son dos. A sa gauche, un bruit. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et jeta un regard menaçant vers celui qui osait venir troubler son repos. Celle. Le nouvel arrivant était une jeune femme, d'un ou deux ans plus âgée qu'elle, à l'impétueuse chevelure blonde, coiffée en quatre couettes. Avec un léger sourire, elle lui tendit une gourde. Tsukiko attendit quelques instants avant de la prendre. Elle la dévisagea tout d'abord soigneusement, avec une méfiance à peine voilée. Elle dévissa lentement la gourde, renifla discrètement son contenu, n'y détecta pas de poison. Cette prudence fit sourire de plus belle la jeune femme.

-ne t'inquiètes pas , ce n'est pas empoisonné! Elle la parcourut d'un regard critique. Tu dois mourir de chaud! C'est le maître qui m'envoie. Viens avec moi, je vais te donner des vêtements adaptés.

Docilement, Tsukiko la suivit. Il ne s'agissait que d'un ordre de plus à suivre, et les ordres, elle en avait l'habitude.

De son côté, Temari s'interrogeait sur cette étrangère, dont elle ne parvenait à cerner les intentions. Son corps laissait voir des années de combat, mais son regard possédait une fixité étrange. Ses yeux ne trahissaient rien, ni faiblesse, ni peur, ni envie. C'était comme si un voile d'impassibilité le recouvrait. Et pareil pour son visage!

Celui ci ne montrait pas le moindre sentiment. Ce qui lui faisait penser à son petit frère. La comparaison lui serra le cœur et elle se promit de faire le maximum pour humaniser un tant soit peu cette étrange adolescente.

L'essayage fut amusant, Tsukiko n'ayant visiblement jamais vu autant de vêtements réunis en un seul endroit. Temari parvint ensuite à la convaincre de rester déjeuner avec elle. Elle ne se formalisa pas du silence de Tsukiko et fit la conversation pour deux, riant de bon cœur, et fut heureuse de voir un mince sourire apparaître sur le jeune visage austère.

Il était très tard désormais, la lune était à son zénith. Tsukiko rentrait enfin chez elle et elle se sentait…étrange. Pleine de chaleur pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle avait passé une excellente après midi et constata avec étonnement qu'elle s' était attachée à Temari. Cela la perturba et elle décida d'aller dans le désert. Quand elle réfléchissait ainsi, elle était incapable de rester en place, il fallait qu' elle marche, ou qu' elle court au besoin. Elle sortit donc discrètement et commença à escalader les dunes. Le sable était encore chaud mais l air avait perdu cette atmosphère pesante et presque irrespirable de la journée. Une fois à bonne distance du village, cachée par les hauts monticules, elle s'arrêta et renversa la tête vers le ciel étoilé. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle avait parlé presque librement avec quelqu'un, elle s'était fait une amie. Elle était emplie d'un étrange sentiment d'euphorie qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade quand soudain sa vue se troublât. Son rythme cardiaque devint irrégulier, ratant quelques battements et une sueur glacée couvrit son corps. Elle tomba à genoux, les yeux dans le vague, submergée par une impression qu'elle n avait pas ressentie depuis fort longtemps..

_Alors, on se fait des amies maintenant? Et le mari, c'est pour quand?_

Tais-toi… »souffla Tsukiko.

Devant elle, le paysage désertique se troubla avant de disparaître. Elle se trouvait désormais au dessus d'une étendue d'eau noire, infinie. En fait, tout était noir. L'air était noir, l eau en dessous était noire. Elle flottait dans le néant. A part elle et en face, une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, à l'exception de ses cheveux blancs et de ses yeux, d'un écarlate lumineux comme si un incendie dévastait ses prunelles. Elle ne possédait pas d'iris, seul dominait ce rouge magnifique, qui plongeait insidieusement celui qui les fixait dans une folie éternelle.

_Ça faisait un bail, n'est ce pas? _La créature sourit, un sourire qui glaça le sang de Tsukiko.

Qu' est ce que tu me veux, maudite?

_Ce n'est pas très gentil de me dire ça…un peu plus et je me vexais.. mais je pense que ce n est pas ce que tu veux.. une guerre entre nous deux.. car tu sais très bien qui gagnerai! _Un rire joyeux, tel un mélodieux carillon lui échappa. Une lueur de tendresse sembla traverser le regard rouge. Elle avança lentement vers notre héroïne, qui la regardait froidement.

_Ohh…je vois que tu te contrôles toujours aussi bien…mais à quoi bon avec moi…tu ne peux rien me cacher..car je suis toi et tu es moi..._

Une partie de moi serait plus juste.

Le doux sourire du double s'élargit et elle posa sa main sur la joue de Tsukiko.

_-en effet…mais tu ne m en redoutes pas moins pour autant. Mais ne t inquiètes pas,-_elle approcha sa bouche de l oreille de Tsukiko.

_- je t aime bien !je ne te ferais pas de mal. Du moins pour l instant !_conclut elle avec un petit rire.

-Tu m'a amené ici juste pour me menacer? cela m'étonne de toi.

_-Tu es toujours froide avec moi! décoince toi! bon…_-soupir-_je vais aller droit au but . je t ai regardé aujourd'hui ,et –_elle rapprocha sa bouche de l oreille de la jeune fille-_tu m as beaucoup déçue !Tu offrais un spectacle si pathétique à suivre cette blondinette comme un chien bien élevé!Tu n as même pas pensé une seule fois à t entraîner cet après midi!je te préférais en solitaire.. _elle prit un ton encore plus suave _ta haine ne commence t elle pas déjà a s émousser? _

Tsukiko l'éloigna avec violence d'elle. Puis elle darda un regard terrifiant sur la créature, un regard plein de haine, de mépris, d une froideur incommensurable, le regard d un être prêt à tuer sans le moindre remord ou scrupule. Un regard indifférent à tout.

-Pour qui me prend tu ? Retourne donc dans le néant et laisse moi mener ma tâche à bien. Tu n as pas à t en faire, tu auras bientôt tout le sang que tu désires.

L' être au yeux écarlates plissa les yeux, satisfait. Sa soif de mort et de carnage serait d'ici peu étanchée. Elle commença à s effacer peu à peu ,fixant toujours Tsukiko de ses splendides prunelles. Cette dernière soutient son regard sans broncher, l'air suprêmement indifférent.

Un voile sembla se déchirer et elle vit de nouveau le sable. Elle était toujours à genoux, et entreprit de se lever précautionneusement, les muscles contracturés. Une fois debout, elle porta soudain les mains à sa tête, en proie à un violent maux de crâne. Saleté…pensa t elle. Il lui semble entendre, en guise de réponse, un rire clair et joyeux qui se répercutait sur les dunes. La crise est passée. Ou du moins la première.

Une rage sourde pulsait désormais en elle, et une violente envie de tuer la prit. L'image de l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde s'imposa à elle, et sa colère s'amplifia. Elle s'imagina le moment délicieux où il serait en face d'elle et qu'elle le tuerait... Mais pour l'heure elle devait garder son calme, bien que ce lui fut difficile. Elle recourut alors au seul moyen qu'elle connaissait : elle saisit un de ses kunais, s'entailla l'avant-bras et lécha le sang qui commençait à perler.

Dix minutes auparavant.

Gaara marchait, inlassable, vers Suna. Sa mission était terminée et il revenait sans une blessure, comme à son habitude. Il avait presque atteint le village quand il perçut une aura meurtrière provenant du désert. Il se dirigea donc vers la source , s interrogeant sur le probable combat. Il la reconnut de loin. C'était la fille de l'autre jour. Elle était à genoux, et une atmosphère de mort planait autour d'elle. Il sentait d'ici son envie de sang et voyait l'éclat à la fois fou et destructeur de ses yeux .Ils lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. Puis soudain, il eut une sorte de révélation. «Cette fille… est comme moi.»


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara échappe toujours à mon emprise... mais il m'appartiendra un jour !

Au sommet d'une crête de sable, sa présence soigneusement dissimulée, Gaara fixait la fille avec intérêt.

L'aura qui émanait d'elle, la sensation de danger qui lui parvenait... Cette étrangère était intéressante. Mais il n'oubliait pas une chose : elle était sans doute une menace potentielle pour Suna. Et dans ce cas, il lui faudrait la supprimer.

Il fut brutalement sortit de ses pensées morbides par ce qui fut tout d'abord un faible murmure, qui devint rapidement un cri, de révolte, de rage, d'incompréhension.

«Pourquoi?» hurla Tsukiko, à s'en casser la voix.

Cette question, le garçon se la posait aussi. Pourquoi était elle l'élève de Satoshi? Pourquoi, quant il avait fait des recherches,, il n'avait trouvé sur nulle carte de «Pays de la Lune»?

Pourquoi était elle venue ici? Qui était elle? Le mystère Tsukiko s'épaississait.

En dessous, la jeune fille se releva. Son trop plein d'émotions avait enfin débordé. Il y avait des moments, comme ceux ci, où tout ce que son cœur renfermait semblait remonter, décider à l'étrangler, à la submerger.

Cela se produisait souvent après des confrontations avec le «spectre» ou le «double». Cette situation l'épuisait et l'obligeait à être en permanence sur le qui vive. Mais l'enjeu en valait la peine. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle entreprit donc de se relever et de rentrer, complètement harassée. Sans remarquer la discrète présence qui la suivit de loin et s'assura qu'elle regagne bien sa demeure.

Elle s'effondra comme une masse, ayant juste eu la force d'enfiler une mince tunique comme tunique de nuit. D'un geste mécanique, elle vérifia si elle avait toujours ses cheveux attachés puis rassurée, elle s'abandonna au sommeil.

Une heure plus tard, un vent léger se leva et parcourut Suna. Aucun des habitants, dormant profondément, ne le perçut, sauf un. Qui était pour l'heure devant la tour de Maître Satoshi. Et qui la fixait d'un air... méditatif. Soudain, un nuage de sable se rassembla sous le rouquin, qui fut porté près d'une fenêtre, qu'il savait être celle de la chambre de Tsukiko.

Furtivement, il entra, veillant à ce que la dormeuse ne détecte pas son intrusion. Il chercha tout d'abord un ordre de mission, ou quoi que ce soit prouvant qu'elle appartenait à un village ennemi. Rien. Et une intuition, aussi fugitive que sure, lui souffla qu'elle n'était pas de cette engeance.

Il aurait du partir,il le savait parfaitement. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Comme hypnotisé, il s'approcha du lit. Toujours sans un bruit, il s'accroupit délicatement, se retrouvant à la hauteur du visage de la jeune fille. Il détailla avec minutie son visage, ses traits si fins, ses lèvres pleines, sa peau que la lune semblait caresser. Ses cheveux qui, toujours attachés, dissimulaient son front et venaient reposer sur son buste.

Le reste de son corps était blotti sous une couverture, et elle semblait à cet instant si différente, qu'il en fut étrangement troublé.

Ainsi plongée dans un profond sommeil, dans un monde dont elle était la seule à posséder la clé, elle paraissait bien plus jeune. Elle lui faisait penser à une enfant, avec ce côté vulnérable qu'il lui apercevait pour la première fois.

Il tendit une main hésitante pour effleurer son front, n'acheva pas son geste. Il venait de percevoir une présence qui lui était clairement hostile.

Il laissa retomber sa main, rouvrit la fenêtre et atterrit sans bruit au pied de la tour. Face à Maître Satoshi. Ce dernier posait sur lui un regard sans aménité et c'est d'un ton tranchant qu'il lui adressa la parole.

-Garde tes distances. Cette fille n'est pas pour toi. Elle a un rôle à remplir, et toi aussi, celui de futur Kazegage. Concentre toi donc dessus et ne l'approche plus. Ta conduite de cette nuit est totalement déplacée.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez, mais vous semblez supposer une relation entre cette fille et moi. Il n en est rien. Je ne faisais que m'assurer que nous n'abritions pas un serpent en notre sein. Si vous le permettez...

Et il disparut dans un nuage de sable. Il se matérialisa devant sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, bien qu'incapable de dormir.

Une relation entre cette fille et lui. Quelle drôle d'idée.


	6. Chapter 6

Par contre, je ne sais ABSOLUMENT pas comment est le père de Gaara,physiquement parlant. Il sera donc OOC. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 6

Tsukiko ouvrit brusquement les paupières, roula au sol et se releva en position d'attaque. Face à elle, se détachant dans le contre jour de la fenêtre, une silhouette toute enveloppée dans une large cape d'un marron sombre, les traits dissimulés par un masque blanc. Elle le reconnut immédiatement. Un membre des forces spéciales de Suna.

-Le Kazekage souhaite vous voir au plus tôt dans son bureau. Ainsi que Maître Satoshi.

Ayant fini son discours, l'homme, car sa voix grave ne laissait pas de doute sur son sexe, disparut, aussi indétectable que lorsqu'il était entré.

Un air sombre se peignit sur les traits de la jeune fille. Que lui voulait donc le chef du village? Il était encore trop tôt pour entamer la Mission, elle était loin d'avoir acquis assez de puissance et de techniques.

Elle se força à garder son calme, descendit et retrouva son professeur, qui semblait étrangement pensif. Il ne lui avait pas dit un mot sur son absence de la veille,et ce n'était visiblement pas aujourd'hui qu'elle en saurait plus. Et puis après tout, cela ne la concernait pas.

A son entrée dans la pièce, le vieil homme se leva, lui indiqua de la suivre, et c'est dans un silence tendu que tous deux se rendirent au bureau du Kazekage, un édifice imposant, comme il se devait pour un bâtiment officiel.

Ils passèrent devant deux gardes, qui vérifièrent s'ils étaient sur leur liste avant de les laisser entrer dans le lieu. Avant d'entrer dans ce qui constituait à proprement parler le bureau (ils avaient auparavant traversé plusieurs antichambres), Satoshi agrippa fermement le bras de sa jeune disciple.

-Ne parle que si l'on t'interroge directement. Tente de parler le moins possible et laisse moi faire.

Tsukiko acquiesça. Le Sensei la lâcha et ils franchirent la dernière distance qui les séparait du Kazegake.

L'homme, de taille moyenne, avait un visage sec et sévère. Il portait sa tenue officielle et tout son être respirait la froideur et l'habitude du commandement. D'instinct, Tsukiko se méfia de lui. Elle rencontra brièvement ses yeux, durs, dans lesquelles brillait une flamme d'intelligence, avant de s'incliner légèrement, suivant le protocole.

-Voilà donc l'enfant.. commença lentement l'homme.

Suivant les conseils de son mentor, Tsukiko s'obstina à fixer le plancher. Celui ci était d'un bois clair, qui évoquait la couleur du miel, bien que traversé de striures plus sombres. Tout à fait passionnant.

Nous venons de nous concerter. L'attaque aura lieu le mois prochain. Il est évident, pour la réussite de cette mission, qu'elle devra être prête...

Un mois? Protesta Satoshi avec incrédulité. C'est de la folie! Du suicide! Il est impossible, je dis bien parfaitement impossible qu'elle soit prête dans un laps de temps ci court!

De son côté, Tsukiko se demandait qui était ce fameux «nous». S'agissait il des autres Kages? Ou d'un conseil de shinobis? Elle sourit avec dérision en pensant à l'inutilité de cette question et se reconcentra sur la conversation, qui en était à un point particulièrement intéressante:

-J'ai tout à fait conscience des...problèmes engendrés par cette décision. Mais ainsi en avons nous décidé, l'Hokage et moi. En effet, au moment fatidique, nous allierons nos forces à celles de Konoha pour abattre notre cible. Quant à la question du temps... -il haussa légèrement la voix- la jeune Tsukiko est autorisée à exploiter un certain nombre de nos parchemins interdits, sous ta surveillance ainsi que celle d'un membre des forces spéciales. Afin qu'elle ne divulgue jamais ces connaissances,un sceau sera placé sur elle, l'empêchant de dévoiler ces techniques.

Je vois bien que rien ne vous fera changer d'avis. Mais je reste néanmoins en total désaccord! Ces techniques sont d'une puissance phénoménale et ont un potentiel de destruction énorme, tant pour celui qui subit la technique que pour l'utilisateur! C'est un sacrifice pur et simple! S'écria Satoshi.

Ne pouvant rester silencieuse plus longtemps, Tsukiko plaça une main douce mais ferme sur le bras du vieillard.

Il ne sert à rien de protester, Maître. Ainsi en ont décidé les Kages, et ainsi opérerons nous. Ces techniques ne me absolument pas peur, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour les maîtriser. Si vous permettez, dit elle en se retournant vers le Kazekage, puis elle s'inclina et sortit de la pièce, sachant pertinemment que son maître tenterait encore, en pure perte, de faire changer l'homme d'avis.

Elle était bien sur, tout à fait au courant des risques qu'elle encourait. Des Jutsus si redoutables que leur maîtrise se faisaient souvent au prix de la vie de leurs utilisateurs. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas le choix,elle devait y arriver. Et elle savait,grâce à sa volonté, qu'elle pourrait triompher de l'épreuve auxquels les Kages voulaient la confronter, et à travers elle, son village. Cela aussi était normal après tout. Ils avaient péché, et c'était à eux, à elle, l'arme qu'ils avaient affluté pendant une décennie, de réparer les erreurs passées.

Le petit mot de l'auteur...

quelle est donc cette fameuse Mission?qui est cette cible dont parle le Kazekage? A t elle un rapport avec l'homme entrevu par Satoshi dans l'esprit de Tsukiko, ou avec son «double» maléfique? Et quel est le «péché» commis par le Pays de la Lune? Un dénouement tragique se profile t-il?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7.

Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, Tsukiko prit instinctivement le chemin qui menait au terrain d'entraînement qui était consacré aux armes de jets. Sans les voir, elle passa près des enfants qui s'entraînaient, des adultes qui les encourageaient, de Temari, qui faisait une démonstration de sa maîtrise du vent, devant des petits éblouis.

Voyant passer l'adolescente telle une somnambule, la jeune femme blonde s'inquiéta et allait la rejoindre quant un shinobi de Suna vint et commença à lui parler à voix basse. Temari devint grave, écouta attentivement l'homme, jeta un bref regard à Tsukiko, finit par acquiescer, et quand son interlocuteur repartit, elle rejoignit l'étrangère.

-ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, dit elle, espérant engager la conversation.

-...

je viens de recevoir un ordre du Kazegake. Nous partons en mission d'infiltration à Oto. Toi, moi, Kankuro et Gaara.

….

La kunoichi blonde soupira devant le mutisme de son amie. Dès fois, elle lui faisait vraiment penser à son plus jeune frère.

A quelle heure?

Pardon? Sursauta Temari, qui avait abandonné l'idée qu'elle lui réponde.

Le départ pour la mission.

Demain six heures. On se retrouvera aux portes du village. Ne sois pas en retard.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent, chacune devant se préparer.

Une semaine qu'ils voyageaient, chaque pas qu'ils faisaient les rapprochant davantage d'Oto et du danger. L'ambiance s'en ressentait d'ailleurs. Gaara n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche du voyage, Tsukiko non plus. Les deux plus âgés s'étaient efforcés de briser le silence par des plaisanteries,mais devaient maintenant se taire, pour ne pas compromettre la mission. Résultat: l'atmosphère était plus que pesante.

Enfin, ils franchirent la frontière. La mission débutait. Tous sens aux aguets, prête à bondir, Tsukiko se déplaçait avec circonspection. Sans plus faire de bruits, la démarche féline, elle ressemblait à une panthère, pensa Gaara, avant de reporter son attention sur la mission.

Ils progressèrent ainsi sur plusieurs kilomètres, avant qu'ils ne se décident à s'arrêter, la nuit tombant. Dans un silence total, ils mangèrent, froids,ne pouvant faire de feu en territoire ennemi. Puis Temari et le marionnettiste utilisèrent des parchemins d'invocation et se glissèrent dans leurs sacs de couchage ainsi obtenus. Gaara alla se poster près d'un arbre non loin de là, et Tsukiko ne bougea pas.

Une heure s'écoula ainsi. La nuit s'assombrissait de plus en plus, et quelques étoiles commencèrent à clignoter dans la voûte étoilée.

Tu peux aller t'allonger, retentit soudain la voix grave de Gaara. Je suis insomniaque, je vais donc monter la garde.

Je n'ai pas sommeil.

La réponse, lapidaire, coupa court à cette tentative de conversation.

En son fort intérieur, Gaara était toujours aussi intrigué par cette fille, et une mystérieuse soif semblait le pousser vers elle. Une soif de contacts humains, une soif d'amitié, tout simplement. Jamais avant cet instant il n'avait autant désiré communiquer avec quelqu'un, échanger, recevoir un sourire. Il en avait assez de cette solitude profonde dans laquelle il était enfermé et dont il ne pouvait se défaire, cette solitude qui formait désormais une cage aux barreaux si solides qu'il ne pouvait plus maintenant espérer s'en libérer. Et pourtant... combien il le désirait!

Il pensa alors, comme souvent dans ces moments, à Naruto, qui avait su, par sa seule volonté, se libérer de cela. Cette méthode pouvait elle marcher avec lui? Une pointe, légère,d'appréhension monta en lui, un rejet n'était jamais agréable à encaisser, mais il n'était pas un couard et ne reculerait pas. Il se battrait pour se libérer de cette étouffante solitude.

C'est pourquoi il quitta l'endroit où il se tenait pour venir près de Tsukiko. Étonnée, l'adolescente lui jeta un regard méfiant, avant de retourner dans sa contemplation des étoiles. Un long silence s'établit alors. Le même et désespérant silence qui régnait, partout où allait Gaara. Il allait abandonner quant une voix douce s'éleva, imperceptible chuchotis qui se perdit dans la nuit.

Tu vois là-bas? C'est la Grande Ourse. La troisième plus grande constellation. A gauche, c'est la constellation du Dragon.

Tu as l'air d'aimer les étoiles.

Oui... quelqu'un m'a dit, il y a longtemps, qu'il s'agissait de l'âme de grands guerriers, qui veillaient ainsi sur nous...

Face à cette confidence inattendue, Gaara ne sut que répondre. Mais Tsukiko n'attendait pas de réponde particulière. D'un geste, elle invita Gaara à s'allonger à côté d'elle, et tous deux contemplèrent la voûte nocturne. Une bonne partie de la nuit, elle lui montra les différentes étoiles qu'elle connaissait, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Pétrifié, Gaara demeura le seul éveillé, écoutant le souffle régulier à côté de lui, et continuant son travail de sentinelle.

Quand Kankuro et Temari se réveillèrent, ils furent surpris de voir les deux jeunes gens allongés côte à côte. Kankuro taquina son frère, lui faisant quelques douteuses insinuations, quand le jinchuriki lui imposait brusquement le silence.

Un mur de sable se dressa soudain devant les ninjas de Suna, les protégeant de la pluie de kunais qui leur était destiné.

-Nous avons été repéré, conclut calmement Gaara. Que chacun se prépare au combat.

Temari sortit son éventail, Kankuro se tint prêt à utiliser ses marionnettes, Tsukiko dégaina le sabre qu'elle portait dans le dos.

Leurs ennemis jaillirent peu après des fourrés, et la bataille démarra.

Gaara ménageait ses forces, il tenait à gagner sans trop utiliser la force de son Biju. Ne tenant tout de même pas à perdre trop de temps, il emprisonna son adversaire dans une coque de sable, et prononça d'une voix plus froide que la mort le nom de sa technique, signant l'arrêt de mort du shinobi ennemi:

«Le tombeau du désert».

Temari, elle,était entièrement absorbée par son combat. L'ennemi était coriace, et elle enchaînait les jutsus, tentant de trouver une faille chez l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Kankuro, lui, jouait. Son adversaire était une enfant! Aussi tenait il à ne pas lui faire trop mal et se contentait il d'éviter les coups.

Bref, tout semblait avancer vers une victoire, somme toute facile, des ninjas de Suna, quand un rayonnement intense illumina la clairière dans laquelle ils se battaient. Tous se tournèrent vers le lieu d'où elle provenait et Kankuro laissa échapper un juron.

La femme que Tsukiko affrontait était visiblement d'un niveau plus élevé que ses compagnons. Debout dans les airs, aux extrémités de ses bras écartés brillaient deux énormes boules incandescentes. D'un air cruel, elle les lança sur Tsukiko,qui les évita de justesse en effectuant un saut périlleux. Elle voulut s'élancer dans les airs et en terminer avec ce combat, quant elle constata qu'elle était incapable de bouger les jambes.

Même si tu as évité le gros de l'impact, tu as quand même été touché par mon «Dragon Flayer». Tes nerfs sont paralysés, tu es à ma merci! Et maintenant goûte à mon Taiyou Impact!»

Toujours dans les airs, elle leva les deux bras au dessus de sa tête et un soleil miniature apparut. Elle le lança alors avec une puissance et une rapidité dévastatrice vers Tsukiko qui, impuissante, regarda l'immense boule solaire foncée vers elle. Ce devait être une technique héréditaire, et cette chaleur, avec l'impact, la liquéfierait sur place.

-Gaara! Cria Kankuro, espérant que son frère agisse à temps.

Hélas, ce dernier était trop loin -il était le plus éloigné de Tsukiko- mais il tenta le tout pour le tout. Malheureusement, la distance fut fatale et l'immense boule de feu solaire atteignit leur amie avant la sable. Une clarté aveuglante se répandit, les forçant à détourner le regard.

La dernière image que vit Témari fut Tsukiko face au feu, tentant de se protéger les yeux. Puis l'intensité de la lumière devint trop forte, brûlant ses paupières et elle dut détourner les yeux, tout en voyant la silhouette de son amie disparaître dans le flot de lumière.

-Tsukiko ! hurla t elle.

Le petit mot de l'auteur:

voilà voilou, un autre chapitre terminé? Pas trop dur le suspense j'espère? Je vous transmet en direct les ressentis des personnages!

Gaara: je fais un peu pathétique quand même. C'est quoi cette soif de sociabilité...

Temari: d'où Tsukiko se rapproche de mon petit frère?

Tsukiko: je ne vois aucun intérêt à prendre part à cette conversation, je préfère aller m'entraîner. D'autant plus que l'auteur me fait mourir apparemment...

_Auteur, au bras d'Itachi_: que veux tu! La vie est cruelle!

Alors...reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous! Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Tsukiko! Je m'efforce de publier vite, et je tenais à vous prévenir qu'à partir de jeudi,je ne pourrais plus rien mettre en ligne (vacances obligent).

Et merci à Deeyn pour son encourageante review! Ne t'inquiètes pas,je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic, je vous réserve d'ailleurs pas mal de surprises!

Et merci à Daiki, qui m'a aidé pour le résumé!

Bonne lecture!

Tsukiko, chapitre 8

_«Tsukiko!» hurla Temari._

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Un panache de fumée, épais comme de la purée de pois,masquait la scène et embrumait les moindres recoins de la clairière.

Temari aurait voulu se précipiter vers son amie, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien...elle demeura clouée sur place, prête à riposter à une attaque surprise. Discrètement, sans que les autres ne le remarquent, elle essuya une larme qui coulait,solitaire, sur sa joue, mince ruisseau provenant d'un océan de douleur caché.

Une légère brise parvint à dissiper les fumées persistantes. La shinobi d'Oto se tenait toujours dans les airs, bras croisés, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

Sourire qui s'effaça très vite quant elle aperçut Tsukiko, parfaitement indemne, qui la fixait d'un air glacial.

Le sol autour d'elle était totalement ravagé, de profondes crevasses le parcourant. A l'endroit où se rejoignaient ces gouffres miniatures la défiait la jeune fille.

Très impressionnant... commenta ironiquement cette dernière.

Impossible! Comment as tu pu contrer cette technique que je tiens du Kage en personne!

Ton Dragon Flayer n'est ni plus ni moins l'invocation d'une météorite. Il m'a suffit de contrôler la densité de l'air pour la ralentir, et sa pression pour diriger l'impact à ma guise.

Tu maîtrises donc l'Air. Dans ce cas, le Doton, la Terre, est ton point faible. Prends donc ça! Dit la femme en dirigeant une muraille de terre vers Tsukiko.

Celle ci regarda tranquillement ce qui s'apprêtait à la submerger, fit un rapide enchaînement de signes et tout gela instantanément.

La moindre particule de terre en suspension dans les airs se figea, formant une grandiose sculpture de glace, aux tranchants acérés, aux pics démesurés.

Le soleil s'y refléta un instant, le faisant doucement scintiller.

Au prix d'un effort conséquent, Tsukiko parvint à faire bouger ses jambes inertes. Elle sauta alors dans les airs, dégaina son sabre, et sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de riposter, la trancha proprement en deux. Elle se réceptionna, essuya la lame de son sabre, ainsi qu'une goutte de sang qui avait giclé sur sa joue,avant de tomber à genoux, ses jambes en feu.

En effet, une fois passée l'excitation du combat, ses nerfs martyrisés se manifestaient et elle fut incapable de rester debout.

D'un geste machinal, elle voulut en toucher une, avant d'être arrêtée par une main pâle. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut Gaara, ses cheveux rouges flamboyant dans le soleil.

-Mets ça dessus. Cela endormira la douleur. Kankuro te portera, nous ne pouvons rester ici plus longtemps.

Tsukiko acquiesça et jeta un regard à la dérobée aux deux autres ninjas. Tous deux la fixaient d'un air à la fois grave et stupéfait.

Elle grimaça,mit la pommade et,forçant sur ses muscles tétanisés, réussit à se mettre debout.

-Faut que j'aille... me soulager. Je reviens vite, grogna elle en leur lançant à tous une œillade froide.

Et elle disparut dans les buissons. Quant elle fut à une certaine distance, elle s'effondra dos à un arbre, avant de se pencher en avant et de vomir violemment.

Épuisée, elle se radossa au chêne et attendit que sa nausée se calme.

-Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais vite, soupira t elle en jetant un regard las à Gaara, apparu à sa droite.

Celui ci ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un air impassible. Il se baissa, passa un bras autour de la taille de Tsukiko et l'aida à se relever. Alors qu'ils allaient partir, une odeur douceâtre et familière parvint à ses narines, et il aperçut, entre deux racines, une importante flaque de sang. Celui de Tsukiko devina t il en voyant un peu d'écarlate aux coins des lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Tout va bien? Demanda t il d'un ton neutre.

-oui..., et comme pour démentir ses propos, elle se plia en deux et vomit un flot de sang. Légèrement alarmé,il voulut aller chercher Temari, plus compétente dans le domaine médical, quant elle le retint.

C'est rien, je t'assure. Le contre coup de tout à l'heure.

Cela semblait logique. Le niveau des techniques qu'elle avait utilisé étant élevé, le contre coup était donc d'autant plus fort. Il la laissa de remettre, s'assura qu'elle n'allait plus vomir et ils rejoignirent les autres.

Il était néanmoins pensif. Les scènes du combat défilaient devant ses yeux et il ne pouvait s' empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait. Soudain, la réponse, limpide, lui traversa l'esprit.

«C'est impossible...» pensa Gaara...

Fin! ( du chapitre bien sûr!)


	9. Chapter 9

Je dédie ce chapitre a Deeyn, qui grâce à ses encouragements, m'a donné le courage de clore ce chapitre au lieu de rejoindre ma chère et tendre couette! Après celui ci, j'essayerai de les faire plus long! Bonne lecture à tous!

Tsukiko chapitre 9.

_«C'est impossible...» pensa Gaara..._

Le jinchuriki et ses compagnons poursuivaient leur route, Tsukiko portée par Kankuro. Le rouquin était pensif, ses traits sombres. Son esprit s'efforçait de tirer les conclusions de sa découverte, et les conséquences qui en découlaient.

Temari surveillait son petit frère. Une aura inquiétante semblait émaner de lui, et ce n'était pas le moment pour que Shukaku refasse surface.

Kankuro,lui, préférait se concentrer sur la route, fuyant à sa manière les tensions qui parcouraient le groupe. Quant à Tsukiko,elle paraissait dormir.

Après un moment, les arbres commencèrent à s'espacer, et le village d'Oto se profila dans le lointain. Enfin, village... il s'agissait d'une ou deux cahutes de paysans, qui ne représentaient pas le moindre intérêt. Leur mission était de vérifier si l'un des repaires d'Orochimaru était toujours occupé, par qui, quels étaient les effectifs en place... en bref, il s'agissait d'une mission de reconnaissance.

Sans se concerter, ils s'arrêtèrent, et vérifièrent s'ils ressentaient du chakra à proximité. Rien. Selon leurs informations, le repaire du nunkenin devait se trouver près de la rivière qui coulait non loin de là. Temari, Gaara et Kankuro se répartissaient des secteurs de recherches quand Tsukiko les interrompit.

-Une minute. Je ne sais pas en quoi consiste la mission.

Satoshi-sensei ne te l'a pas dit? S'étonna Temari.

Je ne l'ai pas vu avant le départ.

Mission de repérage d'un des repaires d'Orochimaru... commença Kankuro, sans remarquer que la jeune fille avait blêmit.

Au même instant, à Suna.

Comment avez vous osé faire cela? Tempêtait Maître Satoshi. Comment avez vous pu l'envoyer sur cette mission? Vous lui aviez donné un mois! Un mois! C'est tout notre plan que vous risquez de compromettre par cette monumentale bêtise!

Il faut bien que nous voyions ce qu'elle vaut sur le terrain... répliqua le Kazekage. De plus je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de vous. Je peux néanmoins vous certifier que si elle réussit ce test, nous vous laisserons l'entière gestion de cette mission.

Vous n'avez toujours pas confiance en Tsuki, n'est ce pas... murmura le vieil homme avec lassitude.

Je suis le Kazekage, il est de mon devoir d'être vigilant envers les étrangers et de protéger ainsi le peuple.

Quoique je dise, vous êtes déterminés à n'en faire qu'à votre tête, inutile de perdre de temps en bavardages inutiles... Tu n'as toujours pas changé. Depuis l'époque où tu étais mon disciple, tu n'as toujours pas appris à te fier à l'humanité...

Calmez vous Maître. Et sachez qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul intérêt à cette mission...

Quelque part à Oto.

Tsukiko était tendue. Non. Tendue était un euphémisme. Le plus juste aurait été de dire qu'elle se trouvait dans un état nerveux extrêmement critique. Ses sens déployés à l'extrême, elle percevait chaque bruit, chaque feuille qui bruissait, chaque brise produisait à son oreille le même effet que le mugissement d'une tornade. Plaquée contre un arbre, quasiment invisible, elle cherchait le repaire d'Orochimaru, et maudissait de toutes ses forces le Kazekage. Ce dernier avait du manœuvré pour qu'elle ne voit pas son maître avant le départ, il ne devait même pas être au courant.

De plus, comme si cette réjouissante situation de danger et de coups fourrés ne suffisait pas, ses coéquipiers commençaient à se douter de quelque chose. Le regard soupçonneux de Temari ne lui avait pas échappé et elle se doutait que Gaara avait du cogiter durant le chemin.

Elle soupira, elle allait devoir se montrer vigilante. Devoir se méfier de ceux sur qui elle aurait du compter, voilà qui lui compliquait encore la tâche.

Elle s'approchait d'un endroit suspect, une large caverne s'ouvrant dans une petite colline, quand l'émetteur que Temari lui avait donné crachota.

-Vous me recevez?ici Temari. Gaara a trouvé le repaire. Et terminé la mission par la même occasion. Ça fourmille de nunkenins, on décampe. On se retrouve au lieu de rendez vous.

La jeune fille souffla. Tant de stress pour rien. Enfin, dans ce cas précis, cela l'arrangeait plus qu'autre chose. Elle fit donc demi-tour, et avec une immense prudence, entama un repli stratégique vers la forêt.

Elle arriva la dernière et Temari commença son compte rendu, Gaara préférant monter la garde plutôt que parler.

«Bien. Gaara a trouvé le repaire. Il est habité, et de nombreuses personnes s'y affairent. Nous pouvons repartir, en faisant attention de ne pas nous faire repérer.

-On connait le nombre de ninjas présents ? Demanda Kankuro.

-une vingtaine. D'autres semblaient arriver récemment.

-il est probable qu'Orochimaru soit en route vers ici, et qu'il s'établisse dans ce repaire, les interrompit la voix grave de Gaara. Nous devons rentrer immédiatement à Suna et en informer le Kazekage.»

Tous approuvèrent et le voyage de retour commença. Le soir, ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière du désert, à un endroit où ils étaient protégés par une éminence rocheuse. Quand la nuit eut terminée de répandre son encre dans le ciel, ils dînèrent frugalement, puis Kankuro et Tsukiko allèrent s'allonger tandis que Gaara veillait et que Temari restait pour lui parler.

Ils s'éloignèrent, montant sur le rocher, là où ils ne seraient pas entendus.

-Je commence à me poser des questions, Gaa. Je veux dire, je me suis déjà demander d'où elle venait, qui elle était mais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... cela m'inquiète.

-...

Devant le silence de son frère, Temari soupira et continua.

Elle utilise des techniques étranges, et a gagné avec une facilité déconcertante...

Elle a été blessé aux jambes.

Justement! Elle est guérie! D'une blessure qui aurait du mettre des mois à se remettre! Exactement comme... comme...

Comme un jinchuriki. Conclut Gaara.

Oui. Et elle manie deux élements. L'Air et l'Eau. Ce n'est pas possible. On nous enseigne cela depuis l'Académie!on ne peut maîtriser à ce niveau que l'élément auquel on est affinitaire!

Trois. Elle apprend le Feu avec le vieux.

Un profond silence suivit cette déclaration, tandis qu'ils prenaient compte de l'ampleur de leurs découvertes.

- Tu penses qu'elle est un jinchuriki? Reprit Temari.

Non. Elle ne semble pas puiser dans le chakra d'un démon, or c'est l'une des caractéristiques d'un réceptacle. Il s'agit donc d'autre chose.

Comprenant que son frère ne désirait plus parler,elle se tut et ils observèrent en silence la lune qui se levait, éclaboussant le ciel de sa lumière argentée, laissant entre eux une question en suspens, mais que tous deux se posaient.

«Qui était réellement cette fille?»

_Le petit mot de l'auteur... _

_Auteur:_ et là, je vous laisse dans le suspense! Mouahaha! Que je suis machiavélique!

Itachi: très chère... si tu continues à me délaisser pour ton ordinateur, je vais m'énerver...

_Auteur_* a un frisson de mauvais, de très mauvais augure* j'arrive!juste encore un petit mot:

poireautez bien! NYARK!

«Veuillez pardonner les délires d'une folle en manque de sommeil. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe personnellement de son cas, elle ne devrait plus poser de problème...

Itachi.»


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour! Voilà ce que j'ai pu écrire pendant mes vacances! Partant bientôt à l'étranger, le reste risque d'être plus long à publier... bonne lecture quand même!

Chapitre 10.

Au lever du soleil, Gaara fut attiré par un mouvement à sa périphérie. La nuit avait été dure, chaque minute consacrée à l'élucidation du mystère que représentait cette fille.

Il avait examiné un à un tous ses souvenirs, cherchant un indice, un geste qui aurait eu une symbolique particulière, un sens caché... Rien. Non seulement il ne l'avait que très peu vu, mais en plus,rien, dans son comportement, ne l'éclairait.

Aussi entreprit il de suivre Tsukiko avec discrétion quand cette dernière s'éloigna furtivement du campement.

Il fut tout d'abord déçu quant il la vit s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sable encore froid. Les premiers rayons du soleil, obliques, illuminaient chaque grain de sable, les teintant d'or rouge et soulignant par contraste la chevelure couleur de nuit de Tsukiko. Elle portait pour l'heure des vêtements de Suna, ainsi que son éternelle queue de cheval. Un bref instant, il se demanda à quoi elle ressemblerait, les cheveux détachés.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, elle se leva et commença quelques exercices d'assouplissements. Elle s'échauffa les bras, puis les jambes, lui donnant l'occasion de remarquer sa musculature fine mais néanmoins puissante.

Puis le spectacle débuta.

Elle fit quelques prises dans le vide, bondit comme pour éviter les coups d'un ennemi imaginaire, y répliqua, se replia par un salto arrière, atterrit accroupie, une jambe tendue derrière elle, elle pivota et faucha «l'ennemi» avant de se projeter par un rouler-bouler parfait qui la fit se relever comme une flèche. Elle sortit ensuite un kunai et l'utilisa comme arme blanche, feintant, esquivant, et Gaara pouvait presque voir son «adversaire». Mais ce qui le toucha le plus fut la grâce qui émanait de ce corps gracile, l'harmonie qu'il dégageait.

Chaque attaque était fluide et s'enchaînait parfaitement dans un tout infiniment plus complexe. Cela, allié à la poésie de l'instant, à ce disque d'or clair qu'était alors le soleil levant, la couleur rougeoyante mais infiniment douce des dunes, contribua à graver indélébilement ce moment en lui.

Comme plongé en transe, il demeurait immobile. Il ne bougea pas quant elle se retourna, ne bougea pas quant elle le vit, ne bougea pas quant elle passa près de lui, lui lançant un regard impassible sur un visage impénétrable.

Entretemps, les deux autres ninjas étaient sortis de leur sommeil. Tous se restaurèrent en hâte, avant que ne sonne le signal du départ.

Deux heures plus tard se profila dans le lointain l'imposante silhouette de Suna et ils se rendirent dans le bureau du Kazekage.

Temari se chargea du rapport tandis que Gaara et Tsukiko portaient un regard froid et distant sur les lieux et la situation. Le premier car il était conscient que son père le haïssait, la seconde car elle le trouvait tout aussi fourbe qu'un puma enragé. Bien entendu, elle prenait garde à ce que sa méfiance ne se voit pas, et elle portait sur l'homme un regard vide, dénué semblait t il , de tout jugement.

Le Kazekage les laissa partir et elle reprit comme auparavant son entraînement. Néanmoins, certaines choses, aussi impalpables soient elles, avaient changé. Tout d' abord le contenu de son apprentissage, qui comportait désormais la mémorisation de techniques interdites.

Mais les changements affectaient surtout les relations qu'elle entretenait avec ceux qui l'entouraient. Par exemple, elle avait toujours eu un rapport, sinon amical, tout du moins dénué de tension avec son maître. Désormais, une véritable distance s'était instaurée en eux, initiée par le Maître. Il se montrait plus froid, ses encouragements se raréfiaient et sa réserve grandissait au même rythme que les connaissances de sa disciple.

Il lui arrivait aussi de croiser Gaara dans la ville. Ses yeux de jade la déstabilisaient et semblaient vouloir lui transmettre un message qui l' éloignerait inexorablement de sa Mission. Ces yeux qui lui disaient qu'une autre voie était possible, qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard...

Quant à Temari, la jeune blonde continuait à se montrer aussi gentille qu'avant, tout en gardant à l'esprit les questions qui la tracassaient. Elle était la seule à manifester à Tsukiko un peu de gentillesse et de chaleur, et n'hésitait pas à lui faire de vives reproches sur le fait qu'elle négligeait sa santé.

Tsukiko était en effet de plus en plus pâle, et de larges cernes marquaient son visage. Et Temari avait très bien remarqué que la ninja de Tsuki avait minci de façon alarmante.

Elle ne cesse de s'entraîner, avait t elle confié à Gaara. C'est comme si elle était consumée par un feu intérieur.

Comme à son habitude, son frère avait gardé le silence. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il était le seul à qui elle pouvait confier ses inquiétudes à ce sujet. Elle avait en effet repéré quelques signes... d'attention vers la jeune fille.

Il ne lui parlait certes pas et l'ignorait quant il la voyait, mais il s'était opposé à ce qu'elle participe à une autre mission, prétextant qu'elle serait une gêne au vu de son niveau de fatigue. Il s'était montré intraitable et le Kazegake, à contre-coeur, avait du céder.

Tsukiko continuait à s'épuiser dans son apprentissage. Elle tâchait ainsi d'oublier tous ces troubles nouveaux qui s'agitaient en elle, toutes ces choses sur lesquelles elle avait pourtant fait une croix: l'amitié, l'affection, un foyer où désirer rentrer...

Bien sur, elle avait un foyer à Tsuki, mais y avait grandi dans la solitude la plus complète. Avant Temari, elle ne connaissait même pas le mot «ami».

Assise en position de méditation sur son lit, elle se retournait sans cesse ces questions dans sa tête. C'était un affrontement sanglant, c'était la lutte de son éducation contre ses désirs, de son devoir contre son humanité.

Indécise et pourtant déjà résignée, elle se demandait quoi faire, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Son peuple,les Kages, le monde des ninjas, tous comptaient sur elle. Elle devait accomplir cette Mission.

Elle devait accomplir ce que pourquoi elle avait été conçue et était née.

Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent mais déterminé vers la commode qui se dressait au fond de sa chambre, et du miroir qui la surmontait.

Là, elle inspira doucement puis, les yeux fixes comme si elle était hypnotisée, elle défit lentement sa queue de cheval, laissant ses longs cheveux couler de ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille.

Fixant le terrible reflet, son regard se durcit. La réponse se tenait là. Elle accomplirait sa Mission et peu importait ce qu'elle devait abandonner au passage pour atteindre son objectif.

Elle avait clairement défini ses priorités et suivait une ligne de conduite tracée depuis l'enfance.

Fermement, elle rattacha ses cheveux et et sortit de sa chambre. Elle constata alors que Satoshi se tenait dans le couloir et l'attendait.

Tu t'es enfin décidé, commenta t il gravement. Puisque tu as vaincu tes dernières hésitations, suis moi. Je vais t'enseigner mes propres techniques, celles qui firent un temps la fierté de Tsuki.

Il était temps que le véritable apprentissage commence, conclut simplement Tsukiko, avant de rejoindre le désert au côté de son mentor, une lueur glaciale dans les yeux.

Le Maître lui fit tout d'abord utiliser des jutsus simples, comme créer des boules de feu et les projeter dans les airs. Il lui demanda ensuite des techniques plus sophistiquées, nécessitant bien plus de chakra.

Sentant qu'elle arrivait peu à peu à la limite de ses réserves de chakra, Tsukiko entreprit de puiser de l'énergie dans son environnement. Cela était difficile , car nécessitant un juste dosage pour ne pas être englouti par ce qu'elle absorbait, mais elle y parvint.

Devant cela, le Maître eu un petit sourire, satisfait des progrès de son élève.

Les exercices reprirent ensuite, jusqu'à ce qu'il la stoppe.

Je vais d'enseigner mes ultimes techniques. Il te sera impossible de l'utiliser à cent pour-cent, sauf si tu...enfin, tu sais de quoi je parle. Mais pour cela, nous devons aller dans un endroit totalement inhabité, loin de la ville la plus proche. Nous partirons donc ce soir.

Tsukiko acquiesça, ayant hâte d'apprendre enfin ces techniques prodigieuses dont on lui avait tant parlé.

Mais pour l'heure, tu vas te battre. Contre un adversaire désigné par le Kazekage en personne. Et tu ne devras pas employer «_ça_». Je tiens à te dire une dernière chose. Relâche ton attention et tu es morte.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se retourna pour dévisager, sans surprise, son adversaire. Gaara. Qui d'autre?

De son côté, le jeune homme la fixait tout aussi froidement.

Ils se placèrent face à face, et Satoshi donna le signal du départ. Tsukiko, qui concentrait son énergie depuis un moment, la relâcha brusquement et lança sur le jeune homme une pluie de feu dévastatrice,qui furent arrêtées par le sable. Elle se glissa alors derrière lui pour lui infliger un coup à la nuque, mais une gigantesque main de sable apparut, et elle sauta en arrière pour lui échapper.

Quand son attention revint se fixer sur Gaara, il avait disparu.

Elle leva la tête d'un geste vif : il était là, composant tranquillement les signes de sa prochaine contre attaque. Sous elle, le sol commença à s'effriter puis à s'effondrer et elle bondit, plus lionne qu'humaine.

Elle utilisa toutes les techniques qu'elle connaissait sur le feu, sauf celles interdites, en vain. Et peu en importait le niveau. Une colère sourde vint lentement, l'envahissant insidieusement, sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde. Les muscles contractés, elle chercha une faille dans la garde de Gaara, son esprit analysant à toute vitesse la situation, faisant de multiples conjectures qu'elle repoussait aussitôt.

Une énergie presque animale de part sa sauvagerie émanait d'elle et,tandis qu'elle recommençait à porter ses attaques, elle fut envahie par un sentiment délicieux: il était son premier véritable adversaire, et le fait de devoir se battre ainsi, sans pouvoir utiliser la totalité de ses forces, tout en risquant sa vie, était exquis. Tout son être était enflammé par l'adrénaline, ses sens électrisés, son activité décuplée et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Gaara fut quant à lui surpris car elle était à la fois moins et plus forte qu'il ne s'y attendait. Plus forte car bien que ses coups ne le touchent pas grâce à son sable, il en sentait la puissance, et moins car elle n'utilisait aucune de ses étranges combinaisons. Il décida donc de corser les choses et ne se contenta plus de parer, il mena l'offensive. Il se sentait lui aussi grisé par ce combat et partageait le plaisir de la jeune fille.

Là était l'essence même de l'existence des ninjas.

Il allait porter un autre coup,plus puissant que les autres, quand Tsukiko se mit dans une étrange position, un genou à terre,et se mit à composer des signes qui lui étaient inconnus. Il sentit l'air vibrer quant un rugissement retentit.

«TSUKIKO!» Il provenait de Maître Satoshi qui regardait vers eux d'un air furieux.

Profitant du fait que la jeune fille était déconcentrée, Gaara attaqua et une vague de sable s'abattit à l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, ayant roulé sur le côté à la dernière seconde. Malheureusement, Gaara l'attendait à l'arrivée, aussi pivota t elle et réussit néanmoins à lui faucher les jambes, l'entraînant dans un furieux roulé boulé qui leur fit dévaler la dune.

Désavantagée par son poids, Tsukiko fusillait Gaara du regard. Ce dernier se trouvait à califourchon sur elle et maintenait ses deux mains, de sorte qu'elle soit totalement impuissante.

Il se pencha un peu vers elle et lachâ un bref «J'ai gagné» avant de la libérer. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse se relever, aide qu'elle ignora tandis qu'elle se redressait seule.

Elle le fixa,semblant l'évaluer puis lâcha d'une voix mi moqueuse mi sérieuse un «pas mal» avant de partir rejoindre son maître, laissant Gaara presque ébahi par tant de mauvaise fois.

Il entreprit donc de rejoindre les deux autres ninjas, Maître Satoshi étant visiblement en train de passer un savon à sa disciple.

«Tu étais tenue à l'obéissance par le contrat!» vociférait il. «Si je te reprends une seule fois à utiliser _ça_, tu devras te passer de mes leçons!»

Il fit alors un geste ambigu, levant avec colère la main vers le ciel. Le geste était menaçant, aussi Gaara crut il qu'il allait frapper Tsukiko, idée qui lui déplût. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il immobilisa la main de Satoshi avec un serpent de sable et se plaça devant Tsukiko, l'air froid.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Gaara?

-Vous alliez la frapper.

-Ma manière d'enseigner ne te regarde pas,petit. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, les coups ne font pas partie de mon idéal pédagogique. Tu peux donc relâcher ton sable,ce qui permettra à mon sang de parcourir à nouveau ma pauvre main, qui souffre actuellement de manque d'irrigation.» conclut il d'un ton tranchant.

Gaara obtempéra,sans se départir de son attitude méfiante. Un coup d'œil suffit à Satoshi pour voir ses muscles ramassés, prêts au combat, et la légère tension qu'il dégageait.

«Allons bon...» soupira-t-il.

Il sembla soudain las et tournant les talons, mais eut cependant la force d'ordonner:

-Viens Tsukiko. Nous avons des préparatifs à faire.

-Oui Maître. Dit elle en ayant au passage un regard étrange à Gaara, avant de le contourner avec précaution. Machinalement, il lui emboîta le pas et tous deux marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à Suna, l'un à côté de l'autre, derrière Maître Satoshi, sans échanger un mot, chacun profondément plongé dans ses pensées, Gaara sur ce qui venait de sa passer. Son corps avait agit tout seul, par pur automatisme et l'avait amené à une spontanéité qui l'étonnait. Satoshi pensait aux complications qui s'annonçaient et à la nécessité d'éloigner ces deux là. Quant à Tsukiko, nul n'aurait pu dire ce qui absorbait pour l'heure ses pensées.

Voilaaaaaa! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Je vous fais plein de gros bisous, vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!


	12. Chapter 12

Précisons tout d'abord le contexte de l'histoire car j'ai changé certains événements par rapport à l'œuvre originale . Tout se passe entre les trois années de Naruto et Naruto Shippuden. Sasuke a quitté Orochimaru et disparu dans la nature.

Tsukiko, Chapitre 12.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour où Tsukiko et Gaara s'étaient affrontés. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu une fois, elle étant partie avec son Maître dans une contrée reculée.

Si, au départ, Gaara s'en était éperdument moqué, il avait vite remarqué,avec surprise, quelques changements dans son comportement. Imperceptible pour ses proches, ils affectaient uniquement son mental. Il se demandait parfois ce qu'elle faisait, où elle était ... il croyait apercevoir sa silhouette dans la foule, avant de se rendre compte de sa méprise. Bref, cette fille l'avait rendu bizarre. S'agissait il d'un de ses jutsus? Le pire demeurait la nuit, car c'était dans de pareils moments qu'elle hantait le plus ses pensées.

Il se concentrait alors sur ses missions. Depuis quelques jours, Suna bruissait de rumeurs, disant qu'une chose grave se préparait et que justifiait partiellement la rencontre officielle entre les Kages de Suna et de Konoha. Il s'agissait, officiellement, de préparer l'examen chunin mais Gaara ne croyait guère à ce prétexte. De plus en plus de shinobis partaient en mission de long terme, sans que l'on connaisse leurs objectifs. Bref, quelque chose se tramait.

Vint enfin le jour où l'équipe de Gaara fut convoquée, et le Kazekage leur ordonna de partir à Oto rejoindre un campement de ninjas provenant de Konoha. Il ajouta également qu'ils seraient rejoints en chemin par d'autres personnes, puis il les congédia.

La fratrie débordait de questions,mais habituée à l'obéissance, ils se plièrent aux directives du dirigeant et partirent quelques heures plus tard.

Ayant quatre jours pour rallier leur point de rencontre, ils décidèrent de garder une allure modérée.

Ce fut au matin du troisième jour qu'ils les retrouvèrent.

Comme à son habitude, Gaara luttait contre le sommeil. Il fixa un instant le feu de camps,puis détourna le regard vers la lune.

Quant il reporta les yeux sur les flammes, il arqua un sourcil. Sans qu'il ne sente la moindre présence, aucun bruit n'ayant trahi leur arrivée,à côté du foyer, plus silencieux que des ombres, ils étaient là.

Il hocha brièvement la tête,avant de reporter ailleurs son attention.

Temari,qui s'était réveillée en sursaut, se leva et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Maître Satoshi, Tsukiko, salua-t-elle en s'inclinant avec déférence devant le vieil homme.

Elle inspecta discrètement son amie et remarqua qu'elle avait revêtu ses habits de Tsuki, mais différents de ceux de son arrivée.

Il s'agissait toujours d'une tunique et d'un pantacourt, mais elle avait désormais des protections de métal aux avants bras et aux tibias, ainsi qu'un sabre court dans son dos. Ses cheveux ramassés en queue de cheval dévoilaient des yeux plus déterminés que jamais. Bref, elle était parée au combat.

A ce moment, Temari eut un très,très mauvais pressentiment.

Sous l'injonction de Maître Satoshi, ils reprirent la route à vive allure,donnant l'impression d'effectuer une course contre la montre. Il les mena droit vers Oto et leur point de ralliement. Ils y arrivèrent peu avant la tombée de la nuit, et les ninjas de Suna eurent la surprise d'y retrouver plusieurs connaissances: Kakashi, Naruto,Sakura, Sai ainsi que l'équipe de Shikamaru.

Maître Satoshi alla directement voir Kakashi et les ninjas de Suna parlaient avec animation avec ceux de Konoha. Tsukiko, elle, resta à l'écart, avant de quitter furtivement le campement.

Elle avisa un arbre particulièrement imposant,y grimpa, et commença à méditer. Le mince croissant de lune dispensait une lumière sereine et reposante. Elle était là depuis peu, quant elle sentit, sans signe avant coureur, une brutale douleur dans le crâne. Elle jura intérieurement et dégringolant à toute vitesse le résineux, devant regagner la terre ferme avant que la crise ne débute. A peine avait-elle posé le pied par terre qu'elle se roula en boule et ferma les yeux, tâchant d'ignorer ce qui allait arriver.

-_Bonsoir..._ lui susurra une voix mielleuse à l'oreille.

Elle ne répondit pas,essayant de toutes ses forces de regagner la réalité.

-_Tu m'ignores?_ Reprit la voix,nettement plus menaçante. _J'ai beaucoup admiré tes efforts, tu sais... tout cet entraînement...tous ces sacrifices... pour rien! Car tu vas mourir demain!_» Et la voix éclata de rire,d'un rire joyeux et démentiel.

-La ferme, grogna Tsukiko,envahie par une colère irrésistible. Ce n'est pas toi qui décides de mon destin, et si je meurs demain, ce sera en ayant accompli mon devoir. Compris? Lâcha-t-elle.

La voix,qui n'était autre que celle du spectre maléfique, continua à rire,avant de chuchoter avec ce ton étrangement tendre mais toujours empreint de cruauté:

«_Je vais te donner un aperçu de ce que tu vas vivre demain..._»

Son sourire s'accentua et une souffrance atroce submergea soudain Tsukiko, qui dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler. C'était comme si chacune de ses cellules s'étaient embrasées. Ses poumons s'activaient en vain, comme si l'air qu'elle aspirait n'y parvenait pas. Et surtout,surtout, sa tête lui paraissait sur le point d'exploser. La douleur s'amplifiait de seconde en seconde, et ses mâchoires crispées ne retenaient qu'à grande peine un hurlement.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus... aussi fut elle presque heureuse quant une vague inconscience vint la prendre. Elle sentit qu'elle affaissait en avant, s'attendit au choc de son corps contre la terre et fut vaguement surprise de sentir quelque chose contre son dos, qui vint la retenir, avant que cette miséricordieuse inconscience ne l'emporte dans un monde de ténèbres.

Gaara se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe, parlant avec Naruto, quant il vit Tsukiko s'esquiver. Il comprenait qu'elle puisse être mal à l'aise,aussi la laissa-t-il partir.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard,il arrêta d'écouter le jeune homme blond. Il avait détecté une grande tension dans l'air,et son intuition lui disait qu'elle venait de Tsukiko. Il s'excusa et s'éclipsa, sans remarquer que Maître Satoshi et Kakashi avaient également senti quelque chose et l'observaient avec discrétion.

Il arriva juste à temps, quand la jeune fille s'évanouissait, et eut à peiine le temps de la rattraper,juste avant que sa tête ne frappe le sol. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, il la cala contre lui, ignorant les étranges impressions qui naissaient dans son corps, et l'allongea sur le sol avec douceur.

Elle était vivante et ne paraissait pas blessée. Sa peau était cependant brûlante et elle était agitée de temps à autre de spasmes.

-Je m'occupe d'elle, lui dit Satoshi, brusquement apparu derrière lui. Retourne avec les autres ?

Qu'a t-elle?

Rien qui ne te regarde.

Elle fait partie de notre équipe, aussi ai je le droit de savoir.

Le droit ou le besoin? De plus, Tsukiko est une ninja de Tsuki, et n'a donc rien à voir avec votre équipe. Ne t'avise pas de l'oublier.

Comprenant, au ton irrité du vieillard, qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus pour le moment, Gaara se retira. Sans voir voir Kakashi qui le regardait d'un air songeur, accroupi dans un arbre, cinq mètres au dessus de lui.

Le ninja copieur se posait en effet une question, primordiale pour la réussite de la mission :

«Le jinchuriki commençait-il à devenir gênant?»


	13. Chapter 13

_Non, Tsukiko n'est pas morte ! La voilà de retour après une loooongue absence ! Sachez que la fin est proche !_

**Tsukiko 13**

Le dos contre la terre dure, allongée près de son maître, Tsukiko entre-ouvrit les yeux. Son corps était perclus de courbatures et l'élançait, sa tête lui faisait mal, comme si un bandeau de fer l'encerclait et se resserrait peu à peu. Ses yeux la brulaient, sa gorge était asséchée. Bref, cela n'allait pas fort.

Satoshi lui lança un regard inquiet, auquel elle répondit par un faible sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Elle attendit quelques instants, reprenant des forces, admirant les étoiles. Elles brillaient particulièrement ce soir…. Ayant de nouveau l'énergie de parler, elle raconta à son maître ce qui venant de se passer, omettant le présage de sa mort. Elle ne tenait pas à rajouter un fardeau de plus sur les épaules de son maître. Car elle se rendait compte, ce soir, qu'il était vieux et fatigué. Son visage semblait plus creusé que de coutume, et la flamme de ses yeux vacillait.

Inquiète, elle lui conseilla de se reposer, et lui assura qu'elle allait en faire de même dans sa propre tente. A sa surprise, Satoshi accepta, et elle se dirigea vers le campement. Levant de nouveau les yeux, l'éclat des étoiles, la beauté de cette nuit, qui était sans doute la dernière, lui noua la gorge. Etait-ce la proximité de la Mort, toute proche, qui la rendait plus sensible, plus ouverte aux émotions ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait incapable de dormir, elle envoya un clone dans sa tente et s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle se mit à marcher sans but dans la forêt, réfléchissant. A la confrontation avec _elle_, à ce qui allait se passer demain, à son passé, à une conversion qu'elle avait eu une fois avec Temari …Cette dernière lui avait demandé pourquoi elle cachait autant ses sentiments. Elle lui avait alors répondu, avec la plus extrême simplicité qu'elle n'en avait pas.

Sentant du chakra derrière elle, elle sortit de ses pensées et se tint sur ses gardes. Elle se détendit imperceptiblement quand Gaara apparut face à elle.

« Tu vas mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« -Je t'ai empêché de te fracasser le crane pendant ta crise, répondit-il à cette question muette. Tu es malade ?

Non.

Cette réponse laconique ne l'étonna pas. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas insisté, mais ce soir, il avait envie de percer cette barrière qu'elle construisait constamment entre elle et les autres. De voir au travers de ces mystères. Et pour cela, un seul commencement :

« Comment est Tsuki ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard étrange, comme si elle cherchait à savoir s'il était sérieux. Elle dut l'estimer, car après avoir haussé les épaules et s'être adossée à un arbre, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« - Petit. Accidenté. Il n'y a que des montages. Et la neige, partout de la neige.. Le jour elle scintille au soleil, la nuit elle flamboie comme un tapis de diamants. La lune est plus visible qu'ici.

Ça a l'air beau.

Hmm, acquiesça-t-elle.

Pourquoi es-tu venue à Suna ? se jeta à l'eau Gaara.

Un silence succéda à la question, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. Ce qui était vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre exactement, aussi opta-t-elle pour un compromis.

Pour compléter ma formation. Et ainsi prendre part à la bataille de demain.

Tu étais au courant, demanda-t-il brusquement.

Oui. Cela fait des années qu'elle se prépare. L'abattage d'Orochimaru… et je suis la contribution de Tsuki dans cette entreprise. Il est vital de stopper ce monstre avant qu'il ne devienne trop puissant.

Gaara médita un instant ces nouvelles informations. Il lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et vit que son visage s'était fermé. Il commença donc à parler de lui, de son enfance, de Naruto. Elle l'écouta en silence, ses débuts hésitants, n'ayant pas l'habitude de parler de lui-même. Il fut franc, et cela la toucha. Elle lui parla en retour du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère, morte en la mettant au monde, tout comme lui. Elle lui parla succinctement de la solitude qu'elle avait connue, enfant élevée comme une adulte, entrainée dès son plus jeune âge.

A nouveau, le silence régna entre eux. Mais cette fois, c'était un silence plus paisible, dans lequel se construisait la confiance.

Soudain, Tsukiko sursauta. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle se nouait d'amitié, elle se livrait à un garçon à qui elle avait adressé trois fois la parole ? La réalité lui sauta à la figure, tel un loup enfonce ses crocs dans sa proie, et le cynisme de la situation lui donna l'envie de rire et pleurer à la fois. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle appréciait Gaara la veille de sa mort.

Se levant brusquement, elle commença à partir. Etonné, Gaara la vit s'éloigner, sans un regard en arrière. Submergé par une brusque pulsion, il se leva d'un bond, et la retint par le poignet.

« Pourquoi pars-tu ? Reste, chuchota-t-il.

« Nouer des liens avec toi ne me servira à rien. A rien excepté nous faire souffrir. » Et elle voulut se dégager.

A cette phrase, un tumulte d'émotions se répandit en Gaara : tristesse du rejet, douleur au souvenir d'avoir pensé la même chose plus jeune, et désir de la voir rester.

« Faux, répondit-il avec calme. Les liens peuvent nous faire souffrir, mais cette souffrance est mille fois compensée par la joie et le bonheur qu'ils nous procurent. En les refusant, seuls persistent les regrets et la solitude. »

Impuissante, Tsukiko écouta sa tirade. Elle la savait vraie, mais refusait de l'écouter. Elle vit que les yeux de Gaara avait changé, plus ouverts, plus calmes. Il semblait apaisé, en cette nuit de pleine lune, sa peau étincelant sous sa lumière. Elle se surprit à le trouver beau.

« Tu vas en souffrir » chuchota-t-elle.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire, oh ! Petit certes, mais un sourire quand même. Et Tsukiko eut la certitude qu'un jour, Gaara serait un grand leader. Un charisme indéniable se dégageait de lui.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le regard étrange que le jeune homme venait de lui lancer. Les yeux presque argentés, la chevelure sombre, elle ressemblait à la déesse de la Lune. Des pensées inhabituelles lui vinrent. Depuis un moment, il lui semblait n'agir que sur des coups de tête : se précipiter à sa rescousse, la suivre dans la forêt, lui ouvrir son cœur… Et cela semblait marcher. Aussi agit-il une fois de plus selon l'impulsion, lui prit la main et l'amena au centre de la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils s'allongèrent et observèrent les étoiles, savourant pleinement le moment présent, appréciant d'être ensemble.

L'éclat de la Lune commença à faiblir et ils surent que le jour ne tarderait pas. A regret, ils se levèrent, échangèrent un sourire complice et se dirigèrent vers le camp.

« Tu es prête ? lui demanda-t-il

Oui. Gaara, hésita-t-elle, si jamais il se passe quelque chose demain... j'ai vraiment apprécié ce moment.

Comprenant de quoi elle parlait, il hocha la tête. Ils étaient encore à une distance raisonnable du camp.

« Moi aussi. »

Il la dévisagea intensément, ses yeux parcourant les infinies nuances émeraude de ses yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rapprocha d'elle, captivé. Elle lui lança un sourire narquois, qui le fit également sourire. Puis il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa.


End file.
